


Luck

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Pansy Parkinson, Birthday, F/M, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Harry sends Pansy to investigate at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Paneville





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paneville_November 2020
> 
> Prompt: Luck
> 
> Enjoy

LUCK

“Luck? Luck indeed.” Pansy muttered as she made her way from Hogsmeade to the castle grounds of Hogwarts. She had been summon to investigate a house prank theft. “Really! Why does it surprise Minerva that students are still pranking one another? At least they aren’t hexing one another.” She continued to mutter on her way to the front entrance, where explained she would be met by a professor.

Not paying attention she stumbled over a sack of what felt like potatoes as she fell forward. She was stopped from falling face first into the stone stairs as two strong hands grasped her waist.

“Careful Auror Parkinson, don’t want Head Auror Potter thinking we are mistreating his charges now would we?” Neville Longbottom looked down into the face of Pansy Parkinson with a crooked smile and a gleam in his eyes, her breath caught.

“What is in that bag?” Pansy inquired, recovering quickly.

“Potatoes, from Hagrid’s garden for an experiment for the Muggle Studies class. I was having lunch with him and he asked me to bring them up to the castle when I came to meet with you.”

Shaking from his grip and straightening her uniform, “I thought you taught Herbology?”

Laughter still in his eyes, “I do, but enough about me. You are here about the House theft war, correct?”

“Are you sure it is a real war and not one of Granger’s free elves playing tricks on the children?” She automatically took his extended arm he offered her as he guided her into the castle.

“We have already asked them that. They may be free but they are still compelled not to lie.”

Shaking her head, “Okay, I can’t believe I’m the only one Auror Potter sent for this. I mean they are four houses, hundreds of students, and a number of staff to investigate. Not to mention he sent me on this crazy assignment, that is more or less pranks, on my freaking birthday!”

“Really? Well, then Happy Birthday Auror Parkinson. Let us get you started in the Great Hall. We have assembled a few of the older students to begin the investigation.”

Nodding and just following him she quietly said before he opened the doors to the Great Hall, “Thank you Professor Longbottom,” when he looked at her out of the corner of his eye she clarified, “for the birthday wish.”

Smiling broadly, “My pleasure.” Pansy’s eyes went wide as the inflection in his tone made her spine tingle and her knickers damp.

Neville opened the doors and Pansy jumped slightly as she heard cheers of “SURPRISE!” all around her. Inside the Great Hall was all of her friends and co-workers. The room was decorated in her favorite color balloons and streamers, her favorite flowers decorated the center of the tables, and up on the Platform where the professors sat was a large four-layer cake.

Draco walked up to her and placed a small kiss to her cheek, “Happy Birthday, love.”

“When did you plan this?” Pansy waved her hands around the room, waving and smiling at everyone around.

“I didn’t.”

“Hermione then on your orders?”

“No, Pansy, this was all Longbottom’s idea. He planned everything, even the reason to get you to the castle. I swear on my magic.”

Pansy looked over to where Neville was sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but his eyes were on her. His eyes were bright with excitement and his smile was still on his face, the one he was wearing when he caught her stumbling a few moments ago.

“Neville really did all this? For me?”

“He did. Now are you going to be a rude bitch or are you going to go thank him proper?”

Smirking at her friend, “Oh, I’m gonna thank him proper alright, just not in front of all of you!”

Laughing Draco guided her to the table where Neville, whispering in her ear, “Get him girl” before handing her over to Neville and sitting himself next to Hermione.

“Luck? Luck indeed!” Pansy whispered to herself.


End file.
